


Crouching Awkward, Hidden Dom

by wittykitsune



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Bulges and Nooks, Cock Rings, Gags, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, M/M, Oral Sex, Xeno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-08
Updated: 2012-05-08
Packaged: 2017-11-05 01:46:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/400563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wittykitsune/pseuds/wittykitsune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John's Birthday is coming and he gets the go ahead from Dave to open his present early. What is inside sparks thoughts in his head for what might have been missing in his life. John Egbert has been wanting to take the reins in the bedroom and Karkat doesn't even see it coming.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crouching Awkward, Hidden Dom

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hotrobots](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hotrobots/gifts).



EB: dave I got your package today. boy you got my birthday present to me early this year. why the rush delivery  
TG: thought you might want to take a peek in there and make a few plans with your angry half.  
EB: dave you didn’t.  
TG: oh but i did Egbert. i did. enjoy if you can stop blushing long enough to him use them  
TG: i had to top that ripsnorter of a present you sent me last year  
TG:good job with the color changing edible body paint  
TG: the moment it went from white to red… lets just say ive got some scarring thanks to you  
TG: maybe karkles will give you a few  
EB:  hehehehe had to do it dave. i’m just going to open this box now. i’ll let you know how it goes, if i even let him see this stuff. ;)    
TG: no fair egbert  
TG: im trying to establish a tradition here that you started. cant turn it into a battle of whos willing to not use the others present first  
EB:  later dave. i might tell you if anything happens. after I see what’s in here. bye.  
  
John logged out and looked at the package in his lap again. It was two weeks until his 22nd birthday and he was super excited to be given permission to open one of his gifts this early, even if it was a joke one… which really was the best kind.  
  
He and Karkat had been living together almost a year now. John felt like they were live in boyfriends though Karkat kept using the word matesprit and he never had the heart to consider denying it or correcting him. Mostly because he wasn’t sure if Karkat was wrong or not.  
  
John still didn’t get the quadrants and no amount of troll movies and lectures had changed that. The troll had given up explaining it sometime shortly after John and him pailed for the first time. John considered the awkwardness of the first time a small price to pay for the lectures stopping. He wouldn’t say it but he enjoyed the pailing far more. Those things were embarrassing to say after all. And As awkward as their first time had been, Karkat had been very patient with John. And patience of that kind had been unexpected but very welcome. By the time the bucket had come out he had never been more comfortable with his boyfriend/matesprit/lover. They could figure out want to call each other later.     
  
  
Since that first time it had become something that they rarely seemed to go two days straight without enjoying. Some of their friends liked to make remarks about them fucking like bunnies and twice as often, but Karkat didn’t seem to care and kept on anyway. The only thing was as much as John enjoyed it too he felt like he was never fully satisfied with what they were doing.  
  
Karkat made it feel good, really good, but John had yet to take the reins in the bedroom. It wasn’t that he was shy when they were being intimate; he’d done things with his mouth that made Karkat make the most delicious noises. It was times when he had the troll laying moaning and panting and looking a mess that he would start to get urges, aggressive urges. He had not followed through with any of them so far, preferring to let Karkat make a mess of him since he seemed to enjoy it so much. Now, he knew, might be the time. His birthday night would be guaranteed to be special. Karkat was very adamant about making every anniversary and occasion special for him. He also clearly marked each and every one of them on their calendar. He only had to remember to look at it.  
  
A quick glance at the calendar showed him his birthday had been circled in red and the “i” in birthday looked suspiciously like it had been dotted with a tiny heart. Karkat would deny it but John knew better and thought it was really sweet. He’d long learned that even though the stocky troll acted all tough and angry, he was really a real warm and caring person deep down. He always became really tender and loving when they were alone.  
  
He grabbed the scissors from a drawer in the kitchen and began to open the package. Inside were three things, a ring gag, a specially made cock ring, bulge ring he guessed it would be instead, and a bright pink vibrator. He turned each object over in his hands and blushed as he thought of their uses. He found himself imagining Karkat prone on their bed, bound and gagged with the cock ring on and the vibrator inside him. Just thinking about his flushed face and needy eyes made John stroked himself a little through his pants. He set the objects back in the box and stepped into their bedroom. He put them in the lowest drawer of his nightstand and stepped into the bathroom. He needed to take care of this problem.  
  
John kept the presents a secret from the troll. It wasn’t like it was that hard. Karkat left his nightstand alone and John left his alone. He knew Karkat kept a diary in there and the bucket they used when they made love but he respected his mate’s privacy. He didn’t want to bring up the toys he’d received, not until his special day.  
  
John’s birthday came and he and Karket spent the entire day together. The troll brought him breakfast in bed and they went for a walk together in their neighborhood after, holding hands the whole time. They had lunch at an outdoor café and then saw both ghostbusters movies at one of the local smaller theaters. John considered Karkat lucky to have such a coincidence happen on his birthday but the troll just smirked. John knew he probably pulled some strings somehow to alter the rotations of classic movies.  
  
They came home and Karkat made John’s favorites, albeit not prepared perfectly the troll was getting better and John knew he was trying very hard. Karkat’s gift to him turned out to be a replica of a proton pack which John spent an hour running around the house fooling around with. He eventually put it down and kissed the other male, whispering for him to go bathe. Karkat smiled softly and returned the kiss. He knew what John wanted or so he thought.  
  
The heir showered quickly in the other bathroom and sat in the living room for a while to prepare himself. He gave Karkat half an hour before he came into the bedroom and found him laid out on their sheets naked. John couldn’t help licking his lips as he looked him over. He undressed and joined the other male after dimming the lights and doing a final check of the curtains. His hands ran over the smooth gray skin. Karkat hummed contently and kissed on his neck.  
  
“What do you want tonight? It is your birthday John we can do whatever you like.” The troll smiled softly up at him in the low light.  
  
“Anything?” John almost laughed when his own voice squeaked a little.  
  
“Anything.” Karkat laid back on the bed and rested his head on his arms. “I said anything or do you not understand what anything means?”  
  
“I know what anything means Karkat now close your eyes and let me get something.” John grinned and giggled excitedly.  
  
Karkat raised an eyebrow and he felt his stomach give a little flip at the look on John’s face coupled with the laugh. He shut his eyes as told and heard John rummage through a drawer. The troll tried to relax while he wondered what his lover was doing. He felt John move over to his side of the bed to get the pail and what sound like the fuzzy cuffs from the gentle metallic clink. He smirked softly. This was going to be something fun.  
  
John smirked and rubbed his hands together before leaning forward to kiss Karkat. “You can open your eyes now.”  
  
“Okay John what are w--?” Karkat blinked and stared at the objects on the bed. The pail and the bright blue fuzzy cuffs he knew, the gag, the ring, and the vibrator were new. He felt his cheeks burn. “What are those for?”  He knew what they could do. John had dragged him into the adult store when he went to buy a joke gift for Strider. They had both left red in the face as the store clerk was more than happy to entertain any and all of Karkat’s questions about the various objects and the troll hadn’t been able to help himself.  
  
“I got these for my birthday Karkat.” John grinned at him. “Can we try them?”  
  
“I…” He looked over the objects again, his eyes widening a little as he thought about the possibilities. He felt a little heat beginning in his bulge at the very idea. “You want me to use these on you?”  
  
“No,” John giggled and leaned close to the troll to whisper to him. “I want to use them on you.” He ran his fingertips gently over the grub scars on the troll’s sides making him moan softly.  
  
“Oh fuck…” Karkat shuddered a little at the contact. “Alright. Flying fishcakes?”  
  
John snickered at the safety word and nodded before picking up the cock ring first. He ran his hand over the bright red tentacle and watched his lover bite his lover lip gently. John thought for a moment before putting it into Karkat’s hand. “You put it on.”  
  
“Me?” Karkat looked at the cool metallic ring in his hand and then at the heir before John nodded at him.  
  
“You do it.”  
  
Karkat swallowed softly and figure out how to adjust and lock it before carefully slipping it on. He moved his bulge a bit to check and make sure it didn’t restrict him too much and found only the fluid flow seemed to be affected. It created a slight pressure but it wasn’t too uncomfortable.  
  
“Now the gag.” John smiled a bit wider.  
  
Karkat picked it up and carefully positioned it in his mouth. John moved and rubbed his shoulders gently before fastening it properly. Karkat found he couldn’t close his mouth with the ring in it and he couldn’t really open his mouth any further either. He hummed softly at John who touched his cheek lightly.  
  
“Oh, you can’t really say it very well now can you?” John held up the peace sign. “Just do this if you want me to stop.”  
  
Karkat nodded and put his wrists behind his back for John when he motioned him to turn around on his knees. The troll was quivering with anticipation. He stayed still as the cuffs were locked and he tested them a little to make sure they weren’t too tight and that he was trapped in them. He felt John’s arms go around him.  
  
“I’m going to put the vibrator in your nook, beautiful.” He kissed on the troll’s shoulder and neck some. “Lay on your side now and get comfortable.”  
  
Karkat nodded and laid down, John tucking a pillow under his head. The heir began running his fingers over the troll’s opening, slipping one finger in first and rubbing and curling it gently. He moaned softly and spread his legs wider for him and bucked gently into the contact when a second slipped in.  
  
John chuckled and patted Karkat’s thigh with his other hand. “Like that, huh?” He wiped the pink liquid on his fingers on the vibrator when he thought Karkat was ready. He frowned softly and pulled the lube from their drawer as well. He did not want this to hurt. He spread a bit on the toy before slipping it in and turning it on.  
  
Karkat cried out around the gag as the thing started vibrating in his nook. John snickered softly and turned it down; it had been on the highest setting.  
  
“Oops.” John kissed both his cheeks before wiping a little drool off the troll’s mouth. He turned it to a medium setting and began to rub the little nubby horns on his lover’s head. “Better?”  
  
Karkat nodded and let out a feral purr. He couldn’t help drooling with the gag in his mouth but he ignored it. His nethers were getting very warm and he was feeling good. His bulge was coiling and uncoiling between his legs.  
  
“Karkat?” John stroked his cheek gently. The heir had begun to stroke himself, the sight of Karkat in such a state already helping him along. “I want you to have a taste.” John smirked and helped Karkat’s head into his lap. He kept an eye on the troll’s nook to make sure the vibrator didn’t fall out. He reached down to push it back in when it did.  
  
Karkat began to lick and suck as best he could once John put his penis through the ring. His face and neck were already flushed a bright red and he breathed deeply through his nose to keep from beginning to pant around him. He felt his bulge jerk a little as John moaned and Karkat whimpered around him as he turned the vibrator up a bit.  
  
“Feels really good Karkat.” He continued petting his lover’s horns, hair, and cheeks. He ran fingertips down the troll’s spine and paused to rub his grub scars a bit. “You want to spit it out?” He grabbed a towel from the nightstand when the troll nodded.  
  
Karkat did everything he could to urge John along with his tongue and mouth until finally the heir cried out and came in his mouth. Karkat held it until John moved the towel into position and he carefully let it fall from his mouth.    
  
John held Karkat close as he rode his waves of pleasure, one of his hands pressing the vibrator gently in to keep it in place, Karkat was growing wetter. He recovered and kissed his lover’s cheeks. “Your turn?” He ran a hand over one of Karkat’s thigh’s tenderly and slipped a finger in his nook to feel the slick, warm inside some.  
  
Karkat whined softly and nodded, bucking gently into the heir’s hand. John grinned at him and grabbed the pail. He held the troll in his lap and turned the setting on the toy to max again as he removed the ring and began to run his hand up and down the slick tentacle. Karkat moaned around the gag and John took it off him just in time for him to cry out for him and paint the inside of the pail a bright red. Karkat chirped softly and went limp on the bed murmuring in some slurred mix of English and Alternian.  
  
John snickered and slipped the toy out after turning it off and got Karkat out of the cuffs. He wiped them both off a bit and put everything aside. It could wait until the morning. He held the purring and cooing troll close and kissed his brow a bit, turning the lights fully out. They would have to do this again.  


End file.
